Soy Tu Sanador Mi Hermoso Angel
by DragonZeta97
Summary: Un año después de la muerte de su amada Tea, Yugi siente que su corazón hasta que una persona llamada Atem Sennen llena el vació de su corazón, un año después de estos acontecimientos Yugi descubre que Atem lo estaba engañando, por cual motivo no aguanta mas dolor en su corazón y huye lejos de el ¿Un chico llamado Yami Halackty podrá sanar su corazón y ganarse el amor de Yugi?
1. La Huida Y Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al maestro Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenecen son los OC y la trama. Esta es mi nueva historia, esta historia me inspiran algunas historias anteriores, esta es mi primer Puzzleshipping, con algunos toques de Peachshipping pero verán el porqué, algunos se imaginaran que esto es Peachshipping pero conforme a los capítulos van a encontrar la lógica y esta historia es 100 % Puzzleshipping. Aparte también al principio va a ver Vanishipping y blindshipping, haci que sin nada más que decir, disfruten de esta historia:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La Huida Y Un Nuevo Comienzo**

Era una mañana maravillosa, un amanecer hermoso, donde el sol brillaba, dando luz en las calles de Egipto como cada día, pero para cierto tricolor ese día no es maravilloso, ya que cuando fue a buscar al amor de su vida Atem vio algo que le rompió el corazón. Yugi se encontraba con una maleta en el cual empaco sus pertenencias, ya que esto no lo puede soportar más y por el bien de el mismo y del hombre que lo traiciono al cual aún ama, se va a ir de Egipto. Se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando la llamada al avión en el que se va de Egipto.

Yugi: Porque, porque me haces esto a mi Atem, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, yo que hice para merecer esto – lloraba ya que lo que vio le partió su corazón

 **FLASHBACK**

Yugi se encontraba llegando a la casa de su Novio Atem, para despertarlo y sorprenderlo, pero cuando llego, vio algo que lo dejo herido de por vida. Ya que se le hizo extraño ver que Atem dejara la puerta abierta de su casa y para comprobar sospechas, discretamente se infiltro dentro de su casa. Yugi aún no comprendía porque este misterio de Atem, hasta cuando escucho unos gemidos en su habitación, fue a investigar a ver que sucedía, ya que al parecer esos gemidos provienen de Atem y de una chica hasta que vio lo que menos creyó de Atem:

Habitación

¿?: AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH – gimio del placer

¿?: TE GUSTA – gimio del placer

¿?: SIIIII AHHHHHHHH ME VUELVES LOCA – gimio mientras Atem la embestía

Atem: TU TAMBIEN ME VUELVES LOCO TEANA AHHHHHHHHH – gimio mientras la embestía y jugaba con sus pechos

Teana: Y MIRA QUE ENGAÑAR A YUGI SOLO CON TAL DE QUE SEA TU SIRVIENTE – gimio con tono de burla

Atem: YO CON ESE NIÑO TONTO Y SENTIMENTAL, yo solo salgo con él para divertirme con él y para que me sirva – gimio sarcásticamente sin darse cuenta que Yugi estaba presenciando lo que estaba pasando

Teana: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ si como no – dijo sarcásticamente

Atem: ENCERIO, Yugi no significa nada para mí – dijo parando de gemir

Teana: COMO NO – dijo parando de gemir

Atem: ENCERIO, además tú me complaces más que Yugi – dijo burlándose de el

Teana: NO TE CREO – dijo molesta

Atem: Por favor cariño ven – dijo con una mirada seductora – No me pienses dejar haci – dijo mostrándole su pene erecto

Teana: Desgraciado de Mierda, por eso me gustas mucho – dijo lanzándose encima de Atem – Ni imaginar que salías con Yugi para que te complaciera en todo y haci no lo hace

Yugi ya no quiso seguir escuchando ni viendo más, con lo que vio es suficiente, salió corriendo de la casa de Atem, ya que le dolía mucho lo que Atem le hizo pero más que todo, las palabras que lo hirieron

Yugi: No puedo creer lo que me han hecho Atem, yo te amo, como me puedes hacer esto – dijo mientras lloraba sin fin – Aunque me lamente de lo que voy hacer, me voy a ir de ti, lejos de ti, no puedo soportar verte con otra – dijo mientras seguía llorando

Yugi llego a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue desquitarse con el rompecabezas del milenio y arrojarlo hacia la pared provocando que se quebrara el rompecabezas del milenio y también se desquito con los demás artículos del milenio e incluso las cartas de Dioses Egipcios que Atem le confió a él un mes atrás las rompió.

Yugi: PORQUE RAAA, PORQUE ME HACES ESTO, QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO – seguía llorando – PRIMERO ME QUITAS A TEA, LA MUJER QUE MAS AME DESDE LA INFANCIA (Nota: Se me olvido decirles que Tea murió en un accidente dejando destruido a Yugi dejándolo con sus hijos Jeck y Meta) Y AHORA ME QUITAS LA FELICIDAD CON EL HOMBRE QUE AME – lloraba hasta que llego un punto donde estaba a punto de ahogarse

Yugi se calmó y se preparó un Te para calmarse y luego fue a empacar toda su ropa, pertenencias de él y las pertenencias de sus hijos, ya que en ese momento sus 2 hijos estaban en el jardín infantil. Yugi saco su teléfono y realizo una llamada

¿?: Si diga – respondió a la llamada

¿?: Hola Mana, soy Yugi – contesto Yugi calmado para que Mana no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo Yugi

Mana: Hola Yugi, como estas – pregunto a su amigo

Yugi: Pues no muy bien – dijo tratando de ser sincero con Mana

Mana: Y eso – pregunto preocupada

Yugi: En este momento no quiero hablar de esto – dijo tratándose de olvidar lo que había visto hace unos minutos

Mana: Lo comprendo, pero porfavor Yugi quiero que me digas que te esta pasando, yo quiero ayudarte – dijo sincera

Yugi: Pero no este momento – dijo haciendo que Mana comprendiera la situación de Yugi – Solo quiero que me hagas un favor, no se que como pagártelo – dijo siendo sincero

Mana: Cuando quieras Yugi, no por eso somos amigos – le dijo con sinceridad – pero que quieres que haga – pregunto a su amigo

Yugi: Necesito que cuando Jeck y Meta salgan del jardín infantil, te los lleves al aeropuerto, no a la casa, yo estare en el aeropuerto y ahí es donde te voy a contar lo que en estos momentos estoy viviendo – dijo haciendo que Mana no preguntara porque si no correspondiéndole al favor

Mana: Va Yugi. No tengas pena, cuentas conmigo, los espero en el aeropuerto

Yugi: Gracias Mana – dijo finalizando la llamada

Yugi ya tenía hecha las maletas con todas sus pertenencias y la de sus hijos viendo por última vez este lugar, en el cual hace un año después de la muerte de Tea, Atem fue aquel hombre que curo su corazón, aquel hombre por el cual respondería por sus hijo a pesar que no sean de Atem, aquel hombre que le prometió protegerlo hasta la eternidad y aquel hombre el cual lo estuvo engañando hace unos meses, para Yugi esta situación esa mucho. Yugi salió de la casa con las maletas para tomar un taxi y con lágrimas en los ojos

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Yugi recordó esta situación que vivió hasta que Mana lo llega a consolar

Mana: Ya no llores Yugi – dijo abrazándolo – Yo sé que vas a encontrar una nueva vida, yo sé que aunque no lo quieras aceptar, habrá una persona que cure tu corazón roto que rompió ese imbécil de Atem y el vacío que te dejo tu Amada Tea – dijo calmando a Yugi

Yugi: Gracias Mana por tu apoyo, por cuidar de mis niños – dijo mientras cargaba a Meta y a Jeck, aunque le costaba mucho por las maletas, unos empleados del aeropuerto lo ayudaron a llevar las maletas para que las cargaran al avión

Mana: De nada Yugi, antes que te vallas, déjame darte esto – dijo mientras acercaba sus labios con los de Yugi para haci implantarle un beso como si se tratara un beso de novios o recién casados

Yugi se sorprendió de lo que estaba haciendo Mana

Yugi: Porque lo haces Mana – Pregunto confundido

Mana: Este beso en mi familia es una tradición en el cual cuando un amigo está viviendo una situación horrible cuando ya no soporta más y se va, este beso de despedida significa un beso de la suerte en el cual ayude a esta persona a curar su corazón y a reparar todas las heridas que han causado esta situación y también para encontrar a esa persona ideal que este contigo en todo momento y no te sea infiel – dijo haciendo reflexionar a Yugi

En ese momento se escuchó un anuncio

Anunciador: _ATENCION A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A CIUDAD DOMINO JAPON, POR FAVOR ABORDAR LA PUERTA 390 PARA ABORDAR SU VUELO, GRACIAS_ – anuncio el siguiente vuelo

Yugi: Bueno Mana, gracias por todo, cuídate – dijo despidiéndose de su amiga

Mana: Suerte Yugi – se despidió preocupada mientras Yugi con sus hijos abordaban el avión

Mana Pensando: Solo espero que nada malo pase en especial si Atem se llega a enterar que Yugi se fue del país

 **Mientras tanto con Yugi y sus niños**

Yugi miraba a sus niños dormidos, ya que él se sentó en medio y sus niños iban dormidos sobre su pecho, cuando él les acaricio el cabello, Yugi aun recordaba la dolorosa muerte de Tea.

 **FLASHBACK**

Nos encontramos en el hospital, en donde Yugi en estos momentos no se zafaba de este lugar.

Tea: Yugi, gracias por amarme durante estos años y también por seguirme amando – dijo débilmente debido a su estado

Yugi: Y tú por hacerme el chico más feliz del mundo y por todos estos momentos que compartí contigo – dijo mientras empezaba a derramar unas lagrimas

Tea: Prométeme Yugi que cuidaras muy bien de nuestros niños, nuestras sangres – dijo débilmente

Yugi: Lo prometo – dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Tea: Y Yugi, prométeme que serás feliz con Atem – dijo mientras le costaba respirar

Yugi: Te lo prometo Tea – dijo al borde de llanto

Tea: Te amo mucho, aunque ya no este contigo siempre te amare, aun salís con Atem u otra persona – dijo mientras estaba a punto de morir

Yugi: También te amo Tea – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella por última vez en el cual le implanto un beso en los labios ya que para Yugi significa mucho, ya que es su último beso como pareja

Tea cerró sus ojos y dejo de respirar para siempre. Yugi se separó de Tea y empezó a llorar sin parar, aun no se quería separar del cuerpo de su amada, ya que algo significaba, su relación realmente era poderosa debido al amor de ambos era más grande que cualquier obstáculo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Yugi termino de recordar estas escenas dolorosas y cuando el avión despego se quedó dormido abrazado de sus niños y emponchados los 3. Yugi aún estaba dormido pero estaba pensando algo más.

Yugi Pensando: Perdóname mi amor, perdóname Tea, falle a tu promesa – pensó con culpa

En eso se escucha una voz familiar para Yugi

¿?: No Yugi, mi amor, no fue tu culpa esta situación, tu solo hicistes lo correcto – dijo haciéndolo recordar a ella

Yugi se sorprendió al verla

Yugi: TEAAA – suspiro con unas lágrimas en los ojos

Tea: No te sientas culpable Yugi, no rompistes tu promesa, no me fallastes, tu solo hicistes lo correcto – dijo en forma comprensible

Yugi: Pero todo esto que estoy viviendo – cuestiono

Tea: Nada de esto es tu culpa, para hablar de culpables y pendejos de mierda, Atem es el responsable de todo esto – dijo reflexionando – Tu solo cumplistes hasta donde pudistes – dijo tranquilamente

Yugi: Pero aún me duele todo lo que él me hizo – dijo al borde del llanto

Tea: No estás solo, me tienes a mí, incluso vi el beso que te implanto en los labios mana, este beso es una señal que no estás solo y que Atem va a pagar todo lo malo que te hizo – dijo calmando a Yugi

Tea: Solo por favor Yugi, intenta rehacer tu vida, ya que todos merecemos ser feliz haci cuando tú me hacías feliz – dijo reflexionando – Y lo que Atem te hizo, no tiene perdón de nada – dijo decidida

Yugi: Gracias mi ángel – dijo mientras le implantaba un beso en los labios antes de desaparecer Tea y quedarse dormido

Cuando Yugi se quedó finalmente dormido, solo suspiro

Yugi: Es hora de empezar una nueva vida, luchando por mis hijos y por encontrar a esa persona que curara mis heridas

Continuara

* * *

Esta es la primera historia en el cual no pondré preguntas

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, esta es mi primera fanfic Yaoi en Amor-Yaoi . com y mi octava historia en esta pagina , esta historia como repito es realmente 100% Puzzleshipping, ya que hice menciones de Blindshipping, Vanishshipping o como se escriba y Peachshipping, espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, Hasta luego.


	2. El Inicio De Una Nueva Vida Sin Ti

**Yugioh y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al maestro Kazuki Takahashi, solo lo que me pertenecen son los OC y la trama. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de mi grandiosa historia, todo va a conforme a mi imaginación, espero que les guste este capítulo y disculpen la tardanza, pero lo prometido es deuda. Ahora sin nada más que decir, disfruten el capítulo:**

 **Anteriormente:**

* * *

Tea: Solo por favor Yugi, intenta rehacer tu vida, ya que todos merecemos ser feliz haci cuando tú me hacías feliz – dijo reflexionando – Y lo que Atem te hizo, no tiene perdón de nada – dijo decidida

Yugi: Gracias mi ángel – dijo mientras le implantaba un beso en los labios antes de desaparecer Tea y quedarse dormido

Cuando Yugi se quedó finalmente dormido, solo suspiro

Yugi: Es hora de empezar una nueva vida, luchando por mis hijos y por encontrar a esa persona que curara mis heridas

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El Inicio De Una Nueva Vida Sin Ti**

Pasaban 2 horas aproximadamente desde que partió el vuelo en el cual Yugi con sus hijos abordaron para alejarse de aquel país en el cual vivió junto a su ex amado Atem, del cual siempre confió y le entrego parte de su corazón a Atem hasta que él lo engaño con otra.

Para Yugi ya era mucho sufrimiento, primero sufrió con la muerte de su abuelo, luego unos años después de la muerte de su abuelo Yugi sufrió con la muerte de su esposa Tea, ya que le dejo un vacío en el corazón dejándolo con sus queridos hijos, y ahora con la infidelidad de Atem, esto ya era mucho para él, lo mejor para él es estar soltero un tiempo sin hijos, ya que tampoco se quiere pasar Yugi el resto de su vida sin alguien que lo ama, la razón es para tener a alguien con quien pueda cuidar a sus hijos.

Pronto pasaba el tiempo y Yugi se quedó bien dormido siendo abrazado por sus hijos. Al parecer este viaje era muy largo, haci que no tubo opción más que esperar hasta que llegaran a Japón.

Aunque Yugi estaba bien dormido, aun esas palabras que lo hirieron estaban presentes en su mente

 _"YO CON ESE NIÑO TONTO Y SENTIMENTAL, yo solo salgo con él para divertirme cada noche con el y para que me sirva", "CELOSO DE ESE NIÑO BOBO, IGUAL EL MANTUVO RELACIONES ANTERIORMENTE CON TEA, YO PORQUE NO PUEDO TENER TAMBIEN"_ Estas eran las palabras que hirieron a Yugi al igual palabras que no se quiere recordar que fueron dichas.

A Yugi le da mucho dolor recordar estas palabras que Atem dijo de él, ya que él también está consciente que años atrás el mismo también mantuvo relaciones sexuales, solo que a diferencia de Atem, el cuándo lo hizo con Tea, lo hizo con ese amor que siente por ella.

 **FLASHBACK**

HACE UNOS AÑOS

Yugi se llevó cargada a Tea a su habitación cuando entraron a la tienda de juegos.

Tea iba sonrojada después de la maravillosa cita que le preparo Yugi para celebrar su segundo mes de relación.

Tea: Gracias mi Yugi, me la pase maravilloso contigo, gracias por ser esa persona especial a la que tanto amo – dijo mientras era cargada por Yugi

Yugi: Si mi amor, no sabes cuánto te amo, gracias por ser la chica que tengo en mi corazón, mi niña hermosa – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Tea para implantarle un beso en los labios

Y haci Yugi llega a su habitación y acuesta a Tea en la cama sin parar de besarla en los labios. Unos minutos después Yugi comienza a besarle el cuello a Tea mientras que poco a poco le quita su blusa, Tea no se queda atrás, ya que ella le desabotona la camisa a Yugi para luego quitársela y ella también empieza a besarle el cuello a Yugi. Haci con este movimiento ambos se acarician demostrándose todo ese amor que se sienten. Una vez dejaron de acariciarse Yugi le quito el sostén a Tea haciendo mostrar sus adorables pechos con los cuales Yugi empezó a jugar logrando hacer gemir a Tea. Unos momentos después Yugi le empezó a quitar su falda solo mostrando su ropa interior al igual que Tea le retiro a Yugi su pantalón solo dejando a Yugi en bóxeres. Ambos siguieron mostrándose ese amor que se tienen y siguieron acariciándose mientras Yugi le quitaba la ropa interior a Tea al igual que Tea despojaba a Yugi de sus bóxeres quedando ambos desnudos, una vez ambos estaban desnudos, estaban listos para la siguiente fase de su velada.

Hubo escenas donde Yugi disfrutaba el sabor de la vagina de Tea al igual que Tea disfrutaba el sabor del pene de Yugi. Después de tener sexo oral, Yugi acostó a Tea sobre la cama y luego Yugi entro suavemente dentro de Tea provocándole unos gemidos del placer. Ambos siguieron con el ritmo y con diferentes posiciones hasta que tuvieron su primer orgasmo juntos al mismo tiempo con lo cual lo convierte en una noche muy valiosa para Yugi.

Una vez tanto Yugi como Tea cayeron rendidos, ambos se quedaron dormidos desnudos abrazados, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción de todo ese amor que se siente.

 **FLASHBACK**

Yugi está consciente de esa noche que vivió con Tea y que de esa noche de pasión que tuvo con Tea, ella salió embarazada con gemelos del cual son Jeck y Meta. Después de la muerte de Tea tras el piloto perder el control del avión de donde viaja Tea, a Yugi se le formo un gran vacío en el corazón como si para el fuera el fin del mundo.

Todo para Yugi se le vino abajo hasta que conoció a Atem Sennen, lo conoció en Egipto cuando a él se le fue ofrecido por parte de Ilusiones Industriales una oportunidad de trabajo como arqueólogo. Yugi cuando lo conoció, Atem era una persona simpática, alegre y también del que se enamoró. Atem también se enamoró de Yugi, ya que Atem cuando conoció a Yugi, para él era un ángel con el cual estaba dispuesto a pasar su vida a su lado.

La relación de Yugi y Atem era normal, no había problemas en esa relación y todo era maravilloso hasta que los deseos e instintos carnales se apoderaron de Atem.

Ahora con esto que paso, lo único que Yugi desea, es una vida lejos de Atem, aunque le cueste olvidarlo, eso es lo que desea, no sufrir nunca mas.

Con un Yugi reflexionando tanto la pérdida de su esposa como la infidelidad de su ex amor, por fin se tranquilizó mientras aun duerme.

Mientras tanto en Egipto

Atem salía de la casa de su amante, sonriendo de forma triunfal, ya que desde hace 3 meses empezó a salir con Teana a espaldas de Yugi aunque según el Yugi no lo sabe aunque no sabe que esta vez se pasó de la raya ya que perdió a la persona que más debió haber valorado.

Atem: Me pregunto en donde estará Yugi – se preguntó de forma sarcástica mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto y su celular para llamar a Yugi

Cuando Atem le llamo al celular de Yugi, el celular de Yugi sonaba

Celular de Yugi: " _EL NUMERO AL CUAL SE DESEA COMUNICAR NO EXISTE O SE ENCUENTRA FUERA DEL AREA DE SERVICIO O SIN SERVICIO, LE SUGIERO LLAMAR EN OTRO MOMENTO"_ – Fue el SMS que le aparecía a Atem cada vez que intentaba llamar a Yugi.

A Atem se puso como histérico y rápidamente se fue a la casa de Yugi a buscarlo

Atem: En donde te habrás metido Yugi – suspiro un poco molesto

Dicho esto, Atem rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de Yugi y cuando llego el llamo a la puerta, pero nadie atendió a la puerta, rápidamente Atem abrió una de las ventanas de una patada para entrar a la casa para ver si había alguien dentro de la casa.

Una vez Atem entro a la casa, busco en todas las partes de la casa para ver si encontraba a Yugi, pero cuando finalizo de buscar en toda la casa, se dio cuenta que Yugi se había ido. Atem al principio creyó que se fue de viaje ya que no busco nada en el armario de Yugi y supuso que Yugi se llevó a sus hijos.

Una vez Atem acepto que Yugi se había ido de viaje supuestamente (Sin tener idea que en realidad Yugi lo abandono) se fue a su auto y luego se dispuso a realizar una llamada

Atem: Hola, cariño – le contesto

¿?: Que tal mi lindo – le pregunto seductoramente

Atem: Te tengo buenas noticias, ese niño bobo se fue de viaje junto con esos mocosos – le dijo de modo triunfal

¿?: Vaya, eso significa que tenemos la casa para nosotros y podemos divertirnos el tiempo que queramos – le dijo de un modo seductor

Atem: No tienes idea de cómo te deseo después de la noche de estar contigo – le dijo seductoramente

¿?: Ni hablar que estas engañando a ese enano de mierda – le dijo de modo sarcástico

Mientras tanto en Japón, Ciudad Domino:

Amanecía en aquella ciudad, en la cual se iba brillando del hermoso resplandor del sol, los pájaros empezaban a cantar y el sol brillaba más. En las calles de dicha ciudad se encontraba caminando un hombre de cabello tricolor con puntas doradas y piel blancas, al parecer iba suspirando.

¿?: Como quisiera encontrar a una persona que me ame tal por lo que valgo y por lo que soy, no por mi físico o por las fortunas que mis padres me heredaron, es mucho pedir a una persona que me ame – suspiro con fe de conseguir a esa persona

Al parecer el hombre de cabello tricolor llamado Yami Halackthy con su última novia que al parecer también fue Teana, ella solo salía con él por su dinero y para acostarse con él y luego abandonarlo, cosa que Yami no lo permitió ya que un día cuando Teana se fue rápidamente de la casa de Yami, dejo tirado su celular y Yami tuvo curiosidad que SMS tenía ese celular, pero cuando Yami empezó a revisar los SMS de Teana se dio cuenta que en realidad los únicos propósitos de ella era apoderarse de la fortuna de su familia como acostarse con él ya que ella se había acostado con varios hombres anteriormente y al parecer también se acostó con mujeres, por este motivo Yami reflexiono y a tiempo detuvo la locura de Teana y no permitió que ella cumpliera sus propósitos con el por el cual motivo el termino con ella de una manera pedante, aunque él es una de las pocas ocasiones que tiene ese carácter pedante, se lo merecía. Y al parecer estos sucesos sucedieron 2 años atrás, justo cuando Tea aún estaba viva.

Al parecer Yami no ha tenido pareja después de terminar con Teana, ya que todas las chicas se le acercan pero solo por su físico y por su fortuna, pero no por su personalidad o por su forma de ser, e incluso hay chicos que también se le acercan a el por el mismo caso de las chicas.

En si, la personalidad de Yami, es bondadoso, con un corazón puro, honesto y humilde debido a que no se la pasa en cama en cama con chicas ni con chicos ni tampoco acude a fiestas eróticas ni a lugares haci.

El único deseo de Yami es encontrar a esa persona, y no le importa si él se llegara a enamorar de un chico, media vez lo ame por su forma de ser.

Mientras tanto en un vuelo de horas

Yugi y sus hijos aún seguían durmiendo debido a que el vuelo fue muy largo hasta que escucho un mensaje del piloto

Piloto: _ATENCION PASAJEROS, EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A CIUDAD DOMINO, POR FAVOR ABROCHENSE SUS CINTURONES YA QUE EN UNOS BREVES MINUTOS VAMOS A ATERRIZAR, POR FAVOR GRACIAS_ – termino de decir el mensaje

Una vez dicho esto, Yugi se despertó y también despertó a Jeck y Meta

Yugi: Jeck, Meta, vamos, despiértense, ya estamos llegando – dijo despertándolos

Unos minutos después que el avión aterrizo, Yugi junto con sus hijos salieron del aeropuerto y luego tomaron un taxi que los llevo a la Casa-Tienda, a la cual a Yugi le trajo recuerdos

Una vez que llegaron a la Casa-Tienda en la que alguna vez Yugi vivió, tanto Yugi como Jeck y Meta fueron a sus habitaciones.

A Yugi aún le costaba trabajo aceptar el hecho que Tea ya no estaba, ya que esa casa, le recuerda mucho a Yugi cuando vivía con ella, y después de la muerte de su abuelo Tea salió embarazada de Yugi y también un montón de cosas buenas que Yugi vivió con Tea, aunque también lo duela aceptar, también a Yugi le recuerda los mejores momentos que vivió con Atem, a pesar de la infidelidad de Atem.

Yugi después de recordar estos momentos, se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una ducha después de un viaje cansado y un vuelo de varias horas. Una vez Yugi termino de ducharse, él estaba decidido a hacer una nueva vida, en el cual encuentre a esa persona que este con él a su lado y también el buscaría un empleo para mantener a sus hijos y lo que necesita, ya que ahora que ya no tiene a Tea y a Atem a su lado, para el eso ve imposible. Y también necesitaría buscar una niñera de confianza y conocida para que cuiden a Jeck y Meta mientras él trabaja.

Yugi: _Bueno, ahora a empezar una nueva vida sin ti, Atem, solo espero que seas feliz con Teana, al menos ella te hace feliz, cosa en la cual no te hago feliz_ – suspiro con unas lágrimas en los ojos – _Solo espero que sientas que es lo que se siente cuando te son infieles_ – suspiro de modo de deseárselo

En estos momentos, en Egipto

Mana se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, en el cual estaba organizando unos papeles importantes y también a la vez estaba pensando en cómo se encontraría Yugi y sus hijos en este momento hasta que encontró unos documentos en el cual tenía información confidencial de al parecer, la ZORRA con la que anda Atem y por la cual Yugi lo abandono.

Mana revisaba los documentos que encontró y se sorprendió al ver que los documentos que encontró contenían información sobre algunos sucesos impactantes y en el cual encontró un documentos escrito por un chico llamado Yami Halackthy en el cual especificaba el tipo de persona que es Teana.

 _"Hola y gracias por leer este artículo, Mi nombre es Yami Halackthy y actualmente vivo en Ciudad Domino, mis padres son dueños de la compañía llamada HALACTKTHY CORPS, la cual es encargada de diseñar tanto diseños para páginas Web como también programas y Software y sistemas y también al desarrollo de video juegos ya sea para ordenadores, equipo, Smart phones, Tablets como también para consolas._

 _Bueno, el motivo de este documento para la persona que lo encuentre, es para decirles sobre el tipo de persona que es Teana, en sí, Teana antes era mi novia, era la chica a la cual ame con toda mi alma y era la persona que tanto quería, pero desde que descubrí unos SMS que tenía guardadas en su celular, a tiempo recapacite y reaccione y afortunadamente esa Zorra no pudo cumplir sus propósitos conmigo, ya que Teana en si sus únicos propósitos son acostarse con muchos hombres y quitarles sus fortunas para luego abandonarlos._

 _Ya que Teana es una de las ZORRAS más ZORRAS del mundo, ya que sus únicos propósitos son hacer suyos a los hombres y luego bajarles el dinero para luego abandonarlos y buscar una nueva víctima, también ella se acuesta con mujeres, ya que de lo que averigüe, también cuenta con antecedentes penales, policiacos y cuenta con historial criminal._

 _Haci que el motivo de mi artículo es para que tengan cuidado de esa mujer, también les suplicaría que esta nota la publicaran pero no mostrando mi nombre si no como una persona anónima por nuestra seguridad y también reporten esto a las autoridades para que agarren a Teana y enfrente la justicia por muchos delitos que ha cometido._

 _ATENTAMENTE: Yami Halackthy "_

Una vez Mana leyó este artículo, se impactó, ya que esa tipa se trata de Teana, la amante de Atem por la cual está engañando a Yugi, por lo cual ella realizo una reunión empresarial de emergencia para dar la noticia de este artículo que ella encontró.

Mana también va a decidir comunicarse con todas las compañías del mundo, tanto como Mazaki Corps, Allied Ilusión, Kaiba Corp., Halackthy Corps, Ilusiones Industriales, etc., con todas las compañías con las que se pueda contactar para advertirles sobre esta mujer, la banda con la que anda esta mujer y los propósitos de apoderarse de todas las compañías

Mientras tanto en Japón.

Un día después de que Yugi se alejó de aquella ciudad en la cual su corazón fue roto como romper un vidrio sin tener piedad.

En estos momentos se encontraba caminando en la calle, después de que Serenity y Mai se ofrecieran a cuidar a Jeck y Meta después de que les aviso a todos sus amigos que el regreso de Japón y de contarles los sucesos con Atem y el motivo por el cual se alejó de Egipto.

También Mai y Serenity llevan 3 meses de estar saliendo, después de que Joey terminara con Mai por que el prefería mas a Kaiba que a Mai.

Yugi se encontraba caminando sobre los alrededores de Ciudad Domino, en busca de un trabajo para mantener tanto a sus hijos, cosas que se necesitan en la casa y para mantenerse el mismo.

Se encontraba vestido de pantalón negro, Zapatillas Negras y una camisa formal de vestir para encontrar algún empleo de acuerdo a su capacidad.

Yugi se encontraba buscando en el periódico mientras caminaba y no se dio cuenta donde caminaba ya que tropezó con una persona.

¿?: Ups – suspiro con culpabilidad

Yugi: Lo siento, no me di cuenta en donde caminaba – dijo con un poco de culpa

¿?: No tengas pena – dijo

Cuando vio a Yugi, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, ya que no tropezó una persona, tropezó con un hermoso ángel inocente.

¿?: No hay cuidado Aibou – dijo sin saber lo que el mismo había dicho

Yugi: Perdón, que digites – le pregunto confundido

¿?: _Jejejeje, disculpa_ – dijo avergonzado – _por cierto, no me he presentado_ – dijo disculpándose – _Mi nombre es Yami Halackthy y cuál es el_ tuyo – le pregunto

Yugi: Yugi Muto – dijo saludando a Yugi

Yami: _Mucho gusto Yugi_ – dijo también correspondiendo al saludo – _Y por cierto, a donde te dirigías_ – le pregunto con curiosidad

Yugi: De hecho, como el día de ayer acabo de venir a la Ciudad, busco un empleo para mantener tanto a mis hijos como algunos gastos de las casas – dijo tranquilamente

Yami: Un Momento, digites Hijos – pregunto con celos ya que apenas lo conoció y ya quiere algo sentimental con el (Yami, todo a su tiempo, yo se que nadie te lo va a quitar, ni siquiera Atem te lo va a quitar, haci como en muchas historias hay Puzzleshipping y te has acostado con Tea, el también se ha acostado con Tea)

Yugi: Si, tengo 2 – dijo tranquilamente

Yami: Y tu esposa – le pregunto con Celos

Cuando Yami le hizo esa pregunta, a Yugi le salieron unas lágrimas en los ojos al recordar la muerte de su amada Tea con lo cual Yami también noto la tristeza de Yugi

Yugi: Mi Esposa murió hace un año, en un accidente aéreo – dijo aun triste de solo recordar a la persona que amo

Yami se tranquilizó y comprendió lo que a deber sufrido Yugi con la pérdida de su esposa y con 2 hijos para salir adelante y Yami lo abrazo. Yugi se sonrojo y su corazón palpitaba por hora, ya que aunque Yami se parecía a Atem, no le recordaba a Atem.

Yami: Lo siento, la verdad no quería que te pusieras triste, no sabía nada – dijo apenado y disculpándose y secándole las lágrimas a Yugi

Yugi solo se sonrojo y se dejó llevar por el abrazo de Yami.

Yugi: No tengas pena Yami, no sabías nada – dijo tranquilizándose

Una vez Yugi se tranquilizó, ambos se separaron de aquel abrazo, Yami sonrió al tener a una persona especial y valiosa como Yugi.

Yami: Bueno, ahora hablando del trabajo, mis padres son dueños de Halackthy Corps, y necesitamos a un programador que pueda apoyar para el desarrollo de programas y de video juegos, no se si te interesa la plaza – dijo ofreciéndole la plaza de programador y de diseñador.

Yugi no lo pensó 2 veces, ya que está disponible la plaza en la cual Yugi puede hacer de acuerdo a sus capacidades.

Yugi: Si me interesa, ya que mi razón de vida son mis hijos y por ellos yo luchare hasta el final – le dijo con decisión

Yami: Bueno, si te interesa, aquí te dejo una tarjeta en la cual te tienes que presentar con tu papelería, documentos para una entrevista y luego para darte detalle de que se trata la plaza – dijo con una decisión

Yugi: Bueno, ahí estaré – dijo mientras estaba feliz que estaba empezando una nueva vida lejos de aquel hombre que le hizo mucho daño.

Yami: Bueno, espero volver a verte pronto Aibou – dijo otra vez sin saber lo que dijo

Yugi: Yo también espero verte pronto Yami – dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Yami: Nos vemos Yugi – se despidió de Yugi

Yugi: Nos vemos Yami – de despidió de Yami dándole un beso en la mejía

Yami se sonrojo por esta acción, pero estaba contento y agradecido con Ra por encontrar a esa persona especial con la cual quiere pasar el resto de sus días, años, meses y para toda la vida.

Yugi también sintió que su corazón late con fuerza, ya que el ve algo muy especial en Yami, ya que él es amable, humilde y comprensible con la cual el desea pasar con el toda la eternidad, pero tiene miedo que él sea como Atem, que al principio todo bien pero después de un tiempo tiene miedo que él lo engañe como Atem lo Hizo aunque lo que Yugi no sabe, es que Yami es todo lo contrario de Atem, ya que Yami solo lo que desea es encontrar una persona que lo ame por lo que es y esa persona para pasar juntos toda la eternidad.

Yami camino ya lejos de Yugi, pero feliz que luego de tantas suplicas a Ra, le concedió el deseo de encontrar a esa persona que lo ame por su personalidad y quiera pasar toda la eternidad a su lado.

Yami: Gracias Ra, por ponerme a la persona con quien quiero compartir mis tristezas, mis alegrías, mi vida y a pesar que tiene hijos, quisiera pasar mi vida con él y haci poder criar a sus hijos y tratar a sus hijos como si fueran míos – suspiro agradecido con Ra

Mientras tanto, en Egipto

Atem se encontraba en camino a la casa de su amante hasta que sintió un escalofrío horrible, con lo cual provoco de diera un frenazo. Era como si alguien más estuviera tras Yugi pero solo ignoro esto creyendo que se trataba de otras alucinaciones que ha tenido durante el día desde que Yugi se fue de Egipto

* * *

Continuara

* * *

Bueno amigos, disculpen por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo esta historia, pero me enfoque en mis demás historias y además tuve unos exámenes muy horrendos y mucha presión por mi trabajo como agente, pero estoy también trabajando para mantener mis estudios y ayudar un poco a mis padres.

Solo les agradezco mucho que les estén gustando mis historias ya que las hago con mucho esfuerzo para ustedes y también por la dedicación e inspiración que pongo en mis historias.

También en este día Yami me acompaña, no es haci Yami

Yami: Si DragonZeta97, a partir de hoy, seré el asistente del autor de esta historia en las temáticas Yaoi, Yuri y demás XD

Yo: Bueno Yami, tu quien crees que tendrá el corazón de Yugi y pasara el resto de sus vidas a su lado

Yami: Yo sé, por supuesto que Yo, ya que Atem no tiene posibilidades contra mí, después de ser un imbécil de haberle hecho esto a Yugi, y eso que Tea/Anzu no juegan papel de Zorra a comparación de otras historias que he leído, sino que Teana es la que juega ese papel.

Atem: Pero para tu información, yo lo hize mio antes que Tu y a demás no te da derecho que Yugi sea tuyo, haci que no voy a perder tu tiempo contigo y me llevo lo que me pertenece

Yami: Antes de que te lleves a Yugi, primero muerto

Atem: Haci que quieres pelear

Yami: Esto es guerra

* * *

Yo: Mejor nos vemos a la próxima, esto esta feo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Aviso

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien, en primer lugar lamento mucho el tiempo de no actualizar esta historia pero me enfoque mas en pokemon que en Yugioh, por lo cual les comento que voy a eliminar todas mis historias de Yugioh y en el caso de las historias:**

 **\- Aventura Dimensional (Crossover pokemon y yugioh)**

 **\- Desde Que volvistes (One Shot)**

 **\- Nuestra historia**

 **\- Peachshipping one colecction**

 **\- Un amor sin obstaculos**

 **\- La joya de la maldicion**

 **\- Un secreto inesperado**

 **Estas historias las volvere a escribir corrigiendo errores ortograficos y otras situaciones debido a que esas son mis primeras historias en que escribi en este muro y como escritor, tambien antes era fan del Yaoi, pero por las experiencias al excribir historias de Pokemon, por lo cual no es que odie el yaoi, si no que ya no me llama la atencion por lo cual ya no escribire Yaoi, haci que lo siento para los fans del puzzleshipping (Yugi x Yami) o de otro shipping yaoi pero ya no escribire mas yaoi, si en dado caso escribo una historia del puzzleshipping sera Yami x Fem Yugi o vice versa Fem Yami x Yugi, tambien les comento que las historias ya mencionadas las volvere a escribir, solo que esta vez mejorare mas mi escritura, por lo cual espero me comprendan y tambien una disculpa por no actualizar esta historia, haci que sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos a la proxima y de ante mano agradezco a los que apoyaron todas mis historias de Yugioh.**


End file.
